


im in your corner

by evoluering



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoluering/pseuds/evoluering
Summary: Kory desperately tries to get Dick to let his hair down.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand’r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	im in your corner

They had been at the bar for half an hour now and Dick still hadn’t loosened up despite the two beers he’d had. Safe to say he was the most miserable looking person in there even as much as he tried to rally for Kory’s sake. And honestly she’d had enough of it. She dragged him here to get him to stop brooding about what happened with the team. If you could even call them that anymore. 

A team wouldn’t leave a member behind at one of their lowest moments. 

A team wouldn’t dismiss their responsibility in such a tragedy just to blame one person.

A team - a family - would be better than that. 

Kory had very much lost a level of respect for them but she didn’t want to focus on that tonight. She wanted them to dance and relax and have fun. But Dick didn’t seem to be having any of it. 

So, Kory downed the last of her whiskey and stood, pulling him up along the way. She began to lead him to the dancefloor but halted when Dick stopped abruptly. 

‘Kory, please. I can’t dance.’ He called over the music, leaning into her to make sure she could hear him. 

‘I said I wanted to see those moves, Grayson, so let’s go.’ She retorted yanking him forward yet again. ‘Come on, Dick. You’ve sat there sulking for the past half an hour and that was not our agreement. We are having fun.’ 

Just to make her point, Kory let go of his hand and began to swing her hips back and forth, swaying with the music. Ironically enough, the song immediately changed to Whitney Housten’s ‘I Wanna Dance with Somebody’ causing her to jump up with excitement. Despite his deep discomfort, he couldn’t help the glee that travelled through him which prompted a soft smile to spread across his face. Kory continued to move to the music, singing along loudly and drawing a laugh from Dick. 

‘Come on, Grayson! Get moving!’ She urged loudly over the music. 

Dick took a deep breath, glancing away to steel himself so he could start moving - not wanting to disappoint her any more. But as he shifted his gaze, he noticed the interested look of the guy leering lustfully at Kory from the bar. The slither of jealousy that trickled through him gave him the push he needed and he moved forward to place his arms around her waist, effectively marking his territory. He hated to be that guy but he couldn’t lie and say the disappointed look the guy gave them didn’t spark a flicker of satisfaction in him. She was the most beautiful girl in the room and she was there with him - not anyone else. 

So he started to move, shifting his shoulders awkwardly to the music, trying to get into the rhythm of the song. Kory responded by lifting his arms to his shoulders and swung her head to flick her hair back, somehow still to the beat of the music.

It was then that time seemed to slow down. 

Dick watched as the psychedelic flashing lights of the room danced through the highlights of her auburn hair, emphasising the high slant of her cheekbone and reflecting off the whiteness of her beautiful smile. He could do nothing but stop and look at her, his heart lifting and swelling with such love that he thought he would combust with it. 

Seeing her so carefree and light despite everything they’d been through, despite everything she’d been through was a privilege that was unparalleled. Much to his astonishment, he felt his eyes well up slightly as he continued to look at her, unable to stop it. This caused Kory to stop moving and give him a look of concern.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asked, clasping her hands around his face. 

‘I love you, Kory. I love you. I love you.’ He could say nothing else. 

Given the nonplussed expression she gave him, that was the last thing she’d expected him to say. But he didn’t know why - how could he not love her? She’d come into his life like a whirlwind but instead of leaving destruction in her path, she had swept up everything bad and left nothing but a trail of light behind her. She was one of the only good things in his life and he’d be damned if he didn’t let her know it. 

‘I am so grateful you are here. I love you.’ He professed yet again, gripping the back of her head and capturing her lips with his own in one swift move. 

He released her to find that her own eyes were wet with liquid, obviously being moved by his confession. She leaned forward and stepped up onto her toes to press her forehead to his own. 

‘I’m in your corner, Dick. Always. I love you too.’ 

The bar around them forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo, 
> 
> I have had a long week at uni so I wanted to write something to kind of destress but I didn’t have time to update adrenaline without becoming obsessive about it. 
> 
> So, instead I did this little date night fic which again, I am incapable of making light and airy. If anyone has any tips on like not so heavy content that would be much appreciated. 
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
